


Definitions

by ChronicBedhead



Series: Down to Earth [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Mental Instability, cyrus is back, these babes are fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBedhead/pseuds/ChronicBedhead
Summary: After the downfall of the short lived Rainbow Rocket, Cyrus just wants to go home. Saturn will do anything to stop the man from finding his way back to the Distortion World.





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, it's been over a year since I last posted. I'm pretty bad at summaries, sorry about that. I'm giving writing another shot. These chapters aren't in any particular order, they're just snippets of Cyrus and Saturn's relationship. I'll do my best to update when I can. Thanks for reading!

He gasped for air. Was he drowning? His lungs burned. Suffocation: To stop respiration and to deprive of oxygen. He was dying. Dying: To pass from physical life, to pass out of existence. He’s done this before.

Cyrus startled awake, gasping for breath as he looked around wildly. He pushed himself upright and reached over to Houndoom, anxiously petting her short fur. The dog whined and licked his bare arm, knowing that he needed comfort. Comfort: relief in affliction; consolation; solace.

He knew people had always seen him as a... a robot? A wall. Inanimate object. Something without feelings.

But that wasn’t true. He had anxiety. Anxiety: Worry and tension. Not just that. Neurosis too. Neurosis: mental disturbance, disorder. That played too. He felt a lot of things. He didn’t like it.

Feeling things. It got in the way. He could’ve done better. Things could’ve been different.

——

He’d been back for two weeks? Three? Five months?

Time was hard. He didn’t like it. 

Saturn made it easier. He had a calendar and a clock in each room. He had given Cyrus a watch. It helped. Lots of things helped. Help: to make easier or less difficult; contribute to; facilitate. 

He lost track of things a lot. Too much. One minute he was making tea and the next it was cold. Apparently he’d been spacing out. That’s what Saturn says. Saturn says a lot of things.

It’s hard to remember. Remember: to retain in the memory; keep in mind; remain aware of.

He felt like a child. Helpless and lost. He wasn’t sure what to do. How to help. He should be making things easier for Saturn. He felt like a burden. Burden: to load oppressively; trouble.

——

What had he been doing? Oh. Yes. Brushing his teeth. He should finish. Rinse out his mouth. Rinse: to douse or drench in clean water as a final stage in washing.

“Cyrus?” 

He jumped. It was just Saturn. Harmless. Helpful. Kind.

“You doing alright?”

Cyrus just nodded in response. He didn’t feel like talking. That took too much energy. He didn’t have energy, physical or emotional. Energy: an adequate or abundant amount of power. He had no power. Not anymore. 

No power.


End file.
